


Stretching The Truth

by deird1



Series: Citizens of Sunnydale [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble from <i>Two To Go</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretching The Truth

Officer Greg Davis had no time for cops who fudged reports. He'd always written everything down, properly detailed.  
Until now.

"Incident: Extensive Property Damage, Escaped Prisoners" was giving him some trouble.

_1- Destroyed Wall - bricks exploded out by themselves  
2- Smashed Windshields - officers thrown into windshields by Suspect One  
3- Stolen Patrol Car - stolen by prisoners  
4- Escaped Prisoners - got out because of bent cell bars (bent by Suspect Two), and left while we were dealing with Suspect One, who had started flying…_

Yeah, right

Greg picked up his pen, and under "Cause Of Incident", slowly wrote one word:  
_Earthquake._


End file.
